FF Kalian Masih Kecil
by iidonghae
Summary: .


FF – Kalian Masih Kecil

Cast:

- Oh Sehun

- Lee Sangjin (OC)

- Xi Luhan as Oh Luhan (marga disamain Sehun. XD) – Han Soora (OC)

Genre: Friendship, romance dikit, Comedi tapi nggak (?), sedikit yad*ng. Dikit doang tapi. []v

Rating: PG-15

Length: One Shot

Author: Mujtahidatul Alawiyyah (Tae Hee-Da) .

Disclaimer: Nggak tahu ada virus apa diotak ini. Mungkin udah kebanyakan liburan, jadi ya otak sedikit sengklek hingga bikin yang agak agak NC. Tapi nyantai aja sih. Ini bukan ff nc yang menegangkan. Aku kasih genre comedy soalnya aku pas baca ulang ini ff malah ketawa ngakak. Entah pembaca nanti ketawa apa enggak.

Mian disini kebanyakan dialog emang sengaja biar cepet selese. Soalnya kalo aku bikin ff yang dialognya dikit mesti pwanja

ng berchapter/part. Hahaha #curhat

Hahaha! Oke! Selamat membaca!

"emmmmppphhhh"

"sssshhhh"

"hhhhhhhhh"

"luuuhhhhhannhhh"

"opppmmhhaaahhh" #apaini

Sehun makin memperdalam pendengarannya. Walaupun sedikit samar, tapi suara seperti desahan ular itu cukup keras. Padahal saat itu kepalanya sangat berat, ia masih mengantuk, benar saja sekarang sudah tengah malam. Sehun membuka matanya lebar. Telinganya sudah ia tempel di tembok kamar sebelah kanannya yang menghubungkan langsung dengan kamar hyungnya yaitu Luhan.

"luuuhhhhhannhhh"

"opppmmhhaaahhh"

Suara itu makin keras. Seperti suara wanita. Sehun makin penasaran. Apa yang dilakukan hyungnya itu? Sehun bergidik ngeri kemudian kembali ke ranjang tidurnya. Matanya ingin terlelap tapi otaknya masih teringat dengan desahan desahan misterius itu.

Pagi itu sengaja Sehun berangkat pagi pagi sekali sebelum Luhan bangun. Dia sudah ingin sekali menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada sahabatnya. Tapi Sehun takut sendiri. Hingga ia menunggu bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Sehun langsung menarik tangan Sangjin untuk ke taman sekolah.

"jin-ah! Boleh aku bertanya?" Sehun berucap dengan takut takut. Sedangkan wanita berkacamata dengan rambut lurus sebahu di sampingnya itu hanya menjawab santai.

"boleh saja!"

"semalam, aku mendengar bunyi bunyian aneh di kamar Luhan hyung!"

"bunyi seperti apa?"

"seperti desahan ular!"

"mungkin dirumahmu ada ular!"

"tapi desahannya membentuk kata! Dan suaranya seperti seorang wanita!"

Ekspresi Sehun saat itu benar benar seperti orang terbodoh sedunia. Sangjin berfikir sejenak kemudian AHAAA!

"maklum saja, Luhan oppa kan masih pengantin baru! Mungkin itu suara milik Soora unni!" Sangjin mulai berlagak sok tahu.

"maksudmu mereka sedang? Sedang?" wajah Sehun lebih aneh lagi sekarang. Dahinya mengkerut ditambah ujung ujung matanya pun ikut mengkerut. Sangjin terus saja mengulum lolipop tanpa peduli Sehun yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

"ia, mereka sedang melakukan itu!"

"yang itu? Mereka melakukan itu?"

"ia itu, mungkin itu!"

"isshhh jijik sekali!"

"apanya?"

"ya saat melakukan itunya!"

"mungkin menurut mereka tidak!"

"tetap saja!"

Belum lama mereka mengobrol, malah terjadi perdebatan kecil yang lagi lagi diakhiri oleh Sangjin yang diam.

"aku takut tahu!" Sehun memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"apa yang perlu ditakuti?"

"ah, kalau saja semalam kau berada di posisiku! Pasti kau juga akan sepertiku sekarang!"

"ah, sudah lupakan! Kita ke kantin,aku sudah lapar!" Sangjin mengeluarkan jurus beraegyonya. Dan obrolan mereka pagi itu berakhir. Padahal Sehun ingin cerita lebih. Berharap Sangjin akan merespon dengan baik, tapi apasih yang dibicarakan anak 16 tahun pada umumnya?

Sudah sekitar tiga hari Sehun selalu mendengar bunyi bunyi aneh itu. Sehun makin bingung campur penasaran. Sempat berfikir ia untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Luhan, tapi dia harus konsultasi (?) dulu dengan Sangjin.

Pulang sekolah, ia ingin menceritakannya pada Sangjin. Tapi tidak sempat hingga mereka hanya bisa mengobrol di jalan saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Sehun melihat lihat dulu Sangjin yang jalannya lamban sekali disampingnya. Kemudian memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan bertema xx sambungan yang kemarin.

"Sangjin! Aku benar benar takut tahu!"

"yang kemarin?"

"ia, apa aku tanyakan langsung saja pada Luhan hyung?"

Sangjin langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia langsung mencopot lolipop dari mulutnya hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak (?) kecil.

"kau mau menanyakannya? Kau mau membunuh kakakmu sendiri? Dia pasti akan malu tuan Oh! Kau ini sudah gila!"

"kau sih! Tidak tahu bagaimana penasarannya aku!"

"kau kan sudah tahu kalau mereka sedang melakukan itu!" mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"tetap saja penasaran campur takut! Kalau saja kau mendengarkan suara itu, pasti akan sama takutnya sepertiku!" Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, sebuah lampu kuning terang menghiasi kepala Sehun.

"bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku? Malam ini saja! Ku mohon!" Sehun berdiri didepan Sangjin sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya dibawah dagu.

"tidak mau! Nanti eomma akan mencariku!"

biiip biiip biiip Cklek

Yeoboseo ahjumma!

Ne, ada apa Sehun-ah?

Ini, aku dan Sangjin ada tugas kelompok yang mendesak, jadi sepertinya Sangjin akan menginap di rumahku, apa boleh?

"Oh Sehuuun!" Sangjin mencoba merebut ponsel Sehun, tapi dia kalah kuat.

"tttthhhhht (?) dhhihammh"

ah, boleh saja! Jaga dia baik baik ya!

Ne ahjumma, kamsahamnida!

Cklek. Tut.

"yah, kau ini apa apaan!" Mata Sangjin melotot besar melihat punggung Sehun yang terus menjauh. Sehun benar benar nekat. Tapi biarlah, Sangjin juga sebenarnya penasaran.

"Sehun! Tunggu aku!"

"Annyeong!"

"ah Sehun, Sangjin, masuklah! Kita sedang makan siang!" sambut Soora ramah. Dan kebetulan sekali, mereka sedang makan siang, langsung saja Sangjin dan Sehun menyambar kursi terdekat dan menikmati makanan.

"hyung! Noona! Nanti malam Sangjin mau menginap disini, ada tugas sekolah yang mendesak! Apa boleh?" ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpu di meja.

"ah, boleh saja!" Luhan tersenyum manis disusul dengan Soora yang ikut tersenyum lebar.

"kebetulan sekali kamar tamu baru saja kami bersihkan!" sambung Soora.

"wah, hari ini serba kebetulan" Sangjin nyengir mencoba berbasa basi.

"antar dia ke kamarnya!" perintah Luhan pada Sehun.

"disebelah kamarmu ini, kamarku. Jadi jika ada apa apa tinggal panggil aku. Lalu sebelahnya lagi kamar Soora noona dan Luhan hyung. Kamar kita semua berderet" Jelas Sehun ketika mereka sudah duduk di tepian ranjang kamar tamu.

"ini baju untukmu. Satu saja sampai nanti malam tak apa kan? Ah, pasti tidak apa apa. Nanti kau tidurnya tidak perlu memakai baju tidur. Aku tidak punya. Karena aku kalau tidur hanya memakai kaos dalam. Lalu k. . . ."

"diamlah! Berisik! Cepat keluar, aku mau ganti baju!"

Sehun memencet mencet remote tv dengan malas. Ditemani satu bungkus makanan ringan ukuran besar yang ada ditangannya masih belum cacat sedikitpun.

"Sehuuuuun baju macam apa ini?" muncul Sangjin yang berdiri pas didepan Sehun, menghalangi penglihatannya pada tv. Sangjin memakai hoodie abu abu tanpa lengan. Ukurannya besar sekali. Hingga hotpants yang ia pakai, tertutup oleh atasannya.

"itu bajuku yang paling kecil!" Sehun menjawab dengan poker face khasnya. Jempolnya masih bergerak lihai memencet remote tv. Sangjin langsung saja duduk disamping Sehun. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada lengan Sehun. Kakinya naik lurus diatas sofa. Tak lupa juga ia langsung menyambar makanan ringan yang ada ditangan Sehun.

"kau suka sekali memakai baju seperti ini! Ketiakmu terlihat tau!"

Hening. Sehun tidak berujar sedikitpun.

"ah, kau ini selalu begitu. oya, sepertinya semakin hari Luhan oppa semakin tampan saja! Aku makin mengidolakannya! Wajahnya makin berkarisma! Sayang sekali dia sudah menikah! Kyaaaaaa" Sangjin berteriak histeris. Omelannya sedikit tidak jelas karena snack yang masih memenuhi mulutnya. "Harusnya dia menungguku besar dulu, baru dia menikah denganku. Kyaaaaaa" Sangjin berteriak makin kencang. Mendengar kalimat terakhir Sangjin, Sehun langsung menggeser tempat duduknya menjauhi Sangjin secara tiba tiba. Membuat Sangjin yang bersender pada lengannya kaget dan badannya makin kebelakang.

"pppfffffttttt" Sehun menutupi mulutnya menahan tawa yang sepertinya akan meledak. Sangjin hanya memandang sinis pada Sehun.

"ayo kita bermain PS Saja!"

Teng Satu jam berlalu

Teng

Dua jam berlalu. Sekarang sudah pukul 6. Luhan dan Soora sudah pulang. Tapi itu tidak bisa melepas konsentrasi mereka pada game di depannya.

"makan dulu!" Soora meletakkan sekotak pizza ukuran jumbo di depan Sangjin dan Sehun. Tapi tidak ada respon apapun. Tangan mereka meraba raba pizza tersebut. Tapi matanya masih tak mau lepas dari layar besar di depannya.

Teng

Tiga jam berlalu

Teng

Empat jam berlalu. Sekarang pukul 8 malam. Mereka masih konsentrasi dengan game. Sampai Sangjin memulai pembicaraan. Dari empat jam yang lalu hanya suara pengiring game saja yang mendominasi bunyi ruangan.

"Sehun, Luhan oppa sudah pulang kan? Ayo kita melihat Luhan oppa! Aku merindukan wajah imutnya! Hahaha" ucap Sangjin datar. Mata dan jarinya tetap bergerak seperti semula. Sehun langsung membanting alat pencet PSnya (maaf aku nggak tau namanya) Dan

"YEEEEAAAAAYYYY AKU MENAAAAANG! AKHIRNYA SETELAH EMPAT JAM YEEEEAAAAAYYYY"

Wajah Sehun terus mengkerut. Sedangkan Sangjin sudah kegirangan setengah mati.

"sambil menunggu nanti malam, ayo kita belajar! Kan ada pr dari Donghae seonsaengnim! (tetep eksis)"

Mereka berdua asyik mengerjakan tugas matematika di kamar Sehun. Bukan mereka berdua, mungkin lebih tepatnya Sangjin saja, karena Sehun dari tadi hanya meletakkan dagunya di meja sambil melihat Sangjin terus. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di lantai kamar Sehun. Dengan bangku kecil untuk mereka belajar.

"oya, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengajakku ke rumah barumu?"

"ini bukan rumahku"

"lalu?"

"ini rumah Luhan hyung!"

Sangjin langsung melihat wajah Sehun yang lebih dulu melihatnya.

"kau gila ya? Mereka itu pengantin baru! Dan kau tinggal bersama mereka! Cih, seperti benalu!"

"bagaimana lagi! Appa dan eomma sedang di China! Aku sudah membujuk appa supaya aku tinggal dirumah keluarga yang lama itu. Tapi kata appa aku akan tinggal sendiri, tidak ada yang menjaga. huh, padahal aku kan sudah besar!"

"tetap saja kau seperti benalu!"

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Sangjin mempunyai ide yang sedikit gila. "soal yang ini bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa!" Sangjin menunjuk soal yang berada di bukunya. Selain pandai beranalisis alias sotoy, Sangjin juga pandai menciptakan hal hal baru diluar nalar.

"aku alergi matematika! Mana tahu aku!"

"bagaimana kalau kita bertanya ke Luhan oppa! Dia kan jenius!" Mata Sangjin berbinar binar menyebut nama Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun malah makin murung.

"ayooo!" Sangjin menarik tangan Sehun kuat kuat dan akhirnya sampai didepan pintu kamar Luhan dan Soora.

Jgret (?) dua kepala manusia menyembul dari balik pintu. Kepala laki laki diatas dan perempuan dibawah.

Tapi Blammm. Mereka menutup pintu itu lagi. Mereka menyandarkan punggung di pintu dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Sehun memegangi dadanya yang terasa kekurangan oksigen. Sangjin malah menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya membelalak. Nafasnya tak kalah berantakan dengan Sehun.

Mereka baru saja melihat adegan 17 tahun keatas (?). Luhan sedang memeluk Soora dengan erat. Adegan tadi persis seperti saat Eunjoo tidak sengaja membuka pintu kamar Seungjoo dan Hani pada drama mischievous kiss (sebenernya sengaja dibikin sama) namun yang ini lebih plus (?) karena Luhan berada dalam keadaan topless. Omonaaaa!

Ckrieeeettt…

Pintu yang tadi mereka buat bersandar, perlahan membuka. Sangjin langsung sembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Sehun. Hanya matanya saja yang nampak. Sedangkan Sehun sudah menahan takut dan badannya gemetar.

"ada apa?" Luhan nyengir sambil mengusap tengkuk. Sepertinya dia benar benar malu. Dan mata Sangjin yang menjadi indra satu satunya yang menampakkan diri langsung melotot melihat Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan topless. Tangan Sangjin meremas baju bagian belakang milik Sehun sebagai pengganti teriakannya. Entah bagaimana selanjutnya tapi yang jelas soal yang tadi sudah selesai dikerjakan oleh Luhan. Kemudian Sangjin segera menarik tangan Sehun supaya masuk kedalam kamar.

Dan baru saja duduk

"kyaaaaaaaaa" Sangjin berteriak sambil menggigit bantal.

"wae?"

"kyaaaaaaaaa ternyata dibalik wajah lucunya, Luhan oppa memiliki perut yang bagus! kyaaaaaaaaa"

"aku juga punya! Bahkan milikku lebih bagus!" balas Sehun mencibir. Tapi Sangjin tak menggubris.

"kyaaaaaaaaa tahu begini aku makin mengidolakannya! kyaaaaaaaaa!"

"kau mau menghancurkan rumahtangga orang? INGAT DIA SUDAH PUNYA ISTRI!" ucap Sehun dengan banyak penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"biar saja! Aku menunggu dudanya!"

"mwo?"

"ia, aku akan menunggu dudanya Luhan oppa! kyaaaaaaaaa"

Sehun makin murung. Wajahnya makin kusut. Sangjin benar benar seperti anak kecil.

"kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau tidak suka kalau nanti aku menjadi saudara iparmu hah?"

"ne, aku tidak suka!"

"wae? Ah aku tahu, kau pasti cemburu!"

"ani!"

"aku pandai membaca mimik orang lain!"

"terserah!"

"opppmmhhaaahhh"

"emmmmppphhhh"

"sssshhhh"

"hhhhhhhhh"

"luuuhhhhhannhhh"

"opppmmhhaaahhh"

"sssshhhhhhhhhhh"

Sehun langsung membuka matanya ketika bunyi misterius itu mulai terdengar. Sehun menepuk nepuk pipi Sangjin yang masih tertidur di meja. "shangjhinh, bhanghhun!" Bisik Sehun.

"mwo?"

"ayo sini!"

Sehun menggandeng tangan Sangjin kemudian mereka berdua menempelkan telinga ke tembok.

"opphhhaaahhh"

"emmmmppphhhh"

Mata Sangjin yang tadi masih sayu, sekarang langsung melebar. Sangjin langsung berlari dan duduk di ujung kasur Sehun.

"wae?" Sehun memulai obrolan

"kedengarannya menjijikkan!"

"begitulah"

"aku jadi takut sekarang!"

"kau baru sedikit sudah takut. Aku sudah empat hari terakhir!"

"aku sama denganmu sekarang!"

Kemudian lima menit berlalu. Hening sekali. Sampai Sehun lagi lagi mengawali pembicaraan.

"apa kita tanyakan langsung saja?"

"TIDAK!"

"kita tanyakan saja besok pagi!"

"TIDAK! mereka pasti akan malu!"

"yasudah kalau kau tak mau, aku tanya sendiri besok! Sudah keluarlah! Tidur di kamarmu sendiri! -_- " Sehun mendorong tubuh Sangjin supaya keluar dari kamarnya.

"aisshh"

Dentuman keras antara sendok, garpu, dan piring terdengar pada pagi itu. Empat orang sedang duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan. Dan Sehun yang paling cepat menghabiskan sarapannya.

"hyung, noona, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Sehun. Sangjin langsung menyenggol lengan Sehun. Tapi Sehun tak perduli.

"boleh saja, mau tanya apa?" balas Luhan.

"aku harap pertanyaanku tidak membuat kalian tersinggung." Sambung Sehun. Sangjin sudah memasang ekspresi 'jangan' tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak bisa di bantah.

"se. . . Semalam. . . Semalam itu kami. . . Mmmphhfff" Sangjin menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya.

"ah, Sehun memang suka bercanda!" ucap Sangjin cengengesan. Sedangkan Luhan dan Soora hanya saling tatap. Bingung dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan abg di depannya. Sehun langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sangjin kuat kuat. Kemudian mengunci tangan itu supaya tidak merecok lagi.

"itu hyung, semalam saat tengah malam, kita mendengar suara seperti sebuah desahan. Dan suaranya persis seperti suara Soora noona. Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap Sehun lantang. Kemudian Sehun langsung membuang nafas lega dan melepas tangan Sangjin.

"mianhae bukan kami lancang, tapi kami hanya penasaran saja!" Sahut Sangjin dengan muka takut takut.

Luhan menatap Soora dan Soora menatap Luhan bingung. Tatapan mereka bermakna 'apa yang harus aku jawab?'. Sehun dan Sangjin menanti jawaban mereka dengan mata yang membulat. Luhan beralih menatap Sangjin dan Sehun bergantian.

"kita sedang melakukan sesuatu yang biasa suami istri lakukan. Apa salah?" jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan hingga seperti itu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kali ini sangat antusias karena pertanyaan pertama dijawab dengan baik. Sangjin pun tak kalah antusias menanti jawabannya.

Luhan dan Soora makin bingung. Mereka saling menatap lagi.

"kalian berdua lucu sekali!" Soora tersenyum simpul. "nanti kalau kalian sudah besar, pasti kalian tahu sendiri! Kalian masih kecil!" jawab Soora yang membuat mereka geregetan 'jawaban ibu ibu' batin Sehun.

"yang jelas, jangan melakukan itu sebelum kalian menikah! Kalian masih kecil!" sambung Luhan. Sangjin dan Sehun hanya manggut manggut karena tak tahu lagi apa yang harus mereka ucapkan.

'yang satu jawaban ibu ibu, yang satu jawaban bapak bapak. Sial!'

Pulang sekolah, Sehun mengajak Sangjin ke danau kecil di dekat sekolah. Katanya dia mau menyimpulkan kejadian tadi pagi. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi panjang dibawah pohon besar.

"Sangjin, apa rasa takut dan penasaranmu sudah hilang?"

"sepertinya sudah. Kau sendiri?" Sangjin terus mengulum lolipopnya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan melihat pantulan matahari kuning yang sedang bercermin ke permukaan air danau.

"sama saja. Tapi kata Soora noona tadi, kau akan tahu ketika kau sudah besar! Bukankah kita sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahuinya? Apa benar kita masih kecil?"

"ne, aku juga berfikir begitu. Tapi mungkin yang dimaksud besar itu adalah saat kita sudah punya pacar atau sudah menikah. Mungkin saja!" Sangjin mulai dengan jurus ke-sok tahu-annya.

Sehun terdiam. Selang sekitar tiga menit baru ia merespon kalimat terakhir Sangjin. "kalau begitu jadilah yeojachinguku!" (backsong B1A4 – Yesterday cocok kayaknya. XD) Ucap Sehun yang nadanya seperti sembarangan berbicara. Sangjin langsung melihat Sehun, sedangkan yang dilihat hanya membuang pandangannya ke depan. Sangjin diam saja.

"hey bicaralah! Aku serius!" Sangjin menatap Sehun lagi. Tapi yang ditatap malah berlagak tidak tahu apa apa. "setidaknya sebelum kau menunggu Luhan hyung menduda, lebih baik bersama adiknya dahulu." ucap Sehun meyakinkan. Suaranya menjadi berat.

"baru kali ini bercandamu menegangkan."

"Lee Sangjin! Siapa yang sedang bercanda sih!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yeoja disampingnya ini mungkin terlalu pintar hingga seperti ini.

"nanti kalau ku jawab ia, kau pasti akan tertawa. Aku sudah tahu strategimu!" Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Sangjin langsung melonjak menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di pohon.

"memangnya kau mau menjawab ia? Benarkah?" mata Sehun membelalak berbinar binar sambil kedua tangannya menggoyang goyangkan bahu Sangjin.

"a. . . Ani, hanya seandainya saja!" Jawab Sangjin terbata.

Sehun langsung memeluk Sangjin erat erat. Bibir mungilnya tak henti untuk tak tersenyum. Sangjin diam saja. "sudah kuduga, kau itu hanya mengidolakan Luhan hyung, kau mencintaiku ia kan?" Sehun mulai kepedean.

"saranghae!" suara bass bernada rendah itu menusuk indra pendengar Sangjin. Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sehun-aaah lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menatap Sangjin dan tersenyum sekilas. Ia kembali bersandar di pohon. Kali ini matanya terpejam. Senyumnya tertarik sempurna.

"apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"cukup katakan na-do-sa-rang-hae! Itu kalau kau mau!"

Sangjin melihat Sehun dalam. Atau mungkin menatap Sehun. 'aku baru sadar kalau dia lebih tampan dari Luhan oppa!' #dikeroyok batin Sangjin.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku grogi tau!" Sangjin langsung menarik matanya. Mata Sehun terpejam tapi tahu saja apa yang dilakukan Sangjin.

"Sehun-ah!" Sangjin memanggil Sehun. Membuat Sehun membuka matanya.

"na-do-sa-rang-hae"

seperti popcorn yang meletup letup #laguapaini. XD Suara jantung mereka saling bersahutan. Mereka sama sama tersenyum garing sambil sesekali menggigit bibir atau mengusap tengkuk. Perlahan, tangan kanan Sehun menarik kepala Sangjin untuk ia letakkan di pundak kirinya. (bayangin adegan di rooftop prince waktu di bis itu loooh!)

Tap. Sampai. Mereka terus tersenyum. Sangjin mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat Sehun yang sedang menutup mata dengan bibir pinknya yang tersenyum indah sekali. Sangjin menarik nafas lagi. Lalu membenarkan posisinya semula. Nyaman sekali pundak Sehun. Membuat Sangjin ikut menutup mata. Mereka sama sama tersenyum malu.

"apa kau sudah merasa kita sudah besar?" Sehun berbisik.

"tapi tidak ada perubahan!"

"nanti kita tanyakan saja pada Luhan hyung!"

##end##


End file.
